The 70th Hunger Games Annie and Finnick
by justtinex3
Summary: This is when Annie gets reaped/her games. It alternates between Annie and Finnick at each chapter, it's their journey how they fell inlove, etc. This is my first fanfic, so review? I'd love to know what you guys think,and to be able to make it super good
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! This chapter's a bit short, but I hope it's okay, I know it's not really very good, but it's my first attempt at writing a fanfic :3. **

**Review, honest opinions, I wanna make future chapters better, and if there's anything you want answered, I will answer it in the future chapters. **

**Enjoy :). **

* * *

**C****hapter 1; Finnick's P.o.v**

"Annie Cresta!"

_Oh no. _I think. _Not her. Please, not her._

Annie Cresta, is a sweet, innocent girl. She doesn't look like she'd harm a fly. I don't know her, but she's one of the few people I wish I did. I saw her swimming a few times, at the beach. I was surprised at how well she swam for her age. She must have been about 11, but she looked so much younger. Her face is very childlike, and she's tiny, but she has a beautiful smile.

I didn't want to look at her, as she made her way to the stage, but I force myself to, like every year. I never want to know who I'm going to be mentoring. Who I'm going to be sending off to their death.

She took small, slow steps to the stage, but as soon as she reached the Peacekeepers, they kept nudging her forward. They always do this, if they feel a tribute is going to slow. It's like they cant wait to send them off into the arena. Like they cant wait to see them die.

She took her place on stage, looking around the crowds of people. I know what she's thinking, will anyone take her place, when they call for volunteers? It was the same thought I had when I stood on that stage. "Now, before we move onto the boys, are there any volunteers?" Cecelia, District four's escort, asked. District Four fell silent. Like it does every year, when this question is asked.

There are tons of people that could take Annie's place. District Four, has turned into what we call a Career district. Although it's technically illegal, over the past few years, people have started to train, in case they get reaped. Most people haven't gotten strong, or brave enough to volunteer, yet, but in a few years, I know we'll have tons of people volunteering. This has happened for decades in Districts one and two, but now it's happening here. I found my self wishing, hoping, that one of them would come forward now.

_Snap out of it. _I order myself. _Just because we're becoming a Career district, doesn't mean people are lining up to die, like the others. _

In the other districts, becoming a tribute is an honour. District One and Two always get tons of volunteers. Mainly it's all the kids that have been ordered by their parents to volunteer, when they are strong enough and reach a certain age. I can't imagine the type of person who would train their child to become a killing machine and order them into an arena to die, so they have the chance of becoming wealthy and famous. It makes me sick to my stomach.

As I thought, nobody volunteered. There was a moment of complete silence for a moment, until Cecelia sighed. I know she wants an exciting year, where we get loads of volunteers, so she has a chance of moving up to the better districts. Annie turns around to look at me and Mags, another District four victor, my fellow mentor. I can see the fear in her face and her eyes are screaming 'help!'. I look down at my hands. I can't stand to see that much fear on anyone, let alone someone I'm going to have to see die.

"Well, lets get onto the boys then!" Cecelia sighs again. Cecelia has one of those Capitol accents that I can't stand. They're highpitched, annoying and they never seem to open their mouth wide enough.

I watch as her hand enters the large, glass bowl and searches around for a moment, until she finally picks up a small piece of folded paper. "Stefan Collins!" She beamed.

A tall, big built boy got nudged towards the stage, by the people around him. His face was full of fear, but he walked steadily towards the stage, faster than most people, I gathered he just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Are there any volunteers?" Cecelia asks. I might be wrong, but she sounded hopeful. Desperate, even, but nothing. District four fell silent again.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen. This years tributes. Annie Cresta and Stefan Collins! Happy Hunger Games, everybody. And may the odds be ever in _your _favour!"

Applause filled the square as Annie and Stefan get escorted off the stage by the Peacekeepers into the Justice Building. This is the hour where the loved ones of the tributes say their final goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, guys :)! So, the past few days, I've wrote the next like, few chapters, so I will probably be adding the next chapter in a couple days. I keep going back into them to edit them and stuff, so again if there is anything you want to know, or want me to add, let me know and I will add them into the next chapters. This chapter is longer, and is from Annie's p.o.v. Thankyou for reading, if you've read so far. I hope you like it :). Lemme' know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 2; Annie's p.o.v. **

I slowly sit down in the velvet chair in my room of the Justice Building. This one room, is nearly bigger than my whole house! I hear the door open and in comes my mom and dad. "Oh Annie!" My mom cries.

"Please don't cry" I beg. "If you cry, I'll cry. I'm small enough, I can't be seen to look weak!"

"Annie, my beautiful girl. I'm sorry. We thought we did enough. We never thought you'd be picked. Your name was on 7 slips. Out of thousands! I'm so sorry!" My dad said, trying hard to keep his voice steady, but I could hear the guilt and pain. I knew they'd blame themselves.

"It's not your fault! You did everything right. The Capitol is to blame for this. Dont you dare ever blame yourselves, please!" I pleaded. I knew it was wrong, and stupid of me to blame the Captiol the way I did. They have control of everything and it wouldn't surprise me if somehow, they new I said this.

"We love you. Do your best. Come home to us. Please. You're smart. You know how to fish and swim, you know what to do, Annie. You could have a chance." My mother begged. I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I love you too, I promise, I'll try my best." I cant win. No matter what. I know that, surely they must know that. I wasn't brought up a killer. I could never hurt anyone. I could never kill someone. "What if I cant kill? What if it's too hard? I can't let them change me. I wont let them change me." I could see the tears filling their eyes. Their faces fill with fear and pain for their only daughter, but they also look proud. Proud that I wont let the Capitol change me. Proud that I wont be just another piece of their games.

Our time is up, way too soon, and before I know it, we're having our final hugs and kisses. I know this will be the last hug I will ever receive from them. I hope they do too.

"Bye, I love you. I'll miss you. Take care of eachother! Thankyou for everything!" I call as they make their way out the door.

My parents are gone and I'm sat alone in the chair. I want to cry. I need to cry, but I can't. There will be cameras all over the train station trying to get the first pictures of district four's tributes. I can't be seen to look weak, I'm going to have enough trouble getting sponsors as it is.

I'm not expecting anybody else. I don't really know anybody else. I start to realise how lonely my life has been. I never got close to people, I kept to myself and swam, all my life. I thought it was best. I've seen people who were close to tributes before, and they always seemed so broken after they died. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be the reason someone else was broken and I didn't want to be broken myself.

I sit and trace my finger around the flower patterns on the chair for what seems like hours, until the door slowly opens. I jump up, expecting the Peacekeepers to take me to the train, set for the Capitol.

"Hi, Annie" Finnick says, quietly.

_Finnick? What? Do mentors usually come see their tributes before they get on the train? _I wonder. "Hi, Finnick." I look at him. He's easily the most beautiful man in Panem. The Capitol thinks so too. He has tons of lovers from the Capitol. A lot of people say he sells himself to the women, but I dont think thats true. He has enough money to feed the whole of District four for a year! Why would he want their money too?

"I'm sorry for dropping in on you, like this. Are you waiting for anyone else?" He runs his fingers through his golden hair. His bright green eyes lock onto mine for a second. I feel myself blush and look to the floor.

"No, I was just waiting for the Peacekeepers. My parents have already been. I... I don't really know anybody else" I hesitate. I probably sounded childish to him, a bit pathetic, too.

"I just, I wanted to see how you were doing" He smiles.

"I'm fine, thanks." I lie. I know any other answer would make me look weak. He's my mentor, he's supposed to think I'm strong and capable of winning. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, so I slowly cross the room to look out the window, so he can't see.

"It's okay to tell me the truth. I'm here to help any way I can."

"I'm scared, Finnick" I sounded like a twelve year old. I flinch slightly as I feel his strong hand on my shoulder, I didn't even hear him cross the room. "I'm walking into my death. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Annie, don't believe that for one second. I thought that, but guess what? I'm still here." He's trying to reassure me, to make me fight. But, I've already accepted my death.

"It's different, Finnick. I'm not strong like you, or as appealing as you. I'm never going to get sponsors. Finnick, I'm going to-" I get cut off by the door violently swinging open and a Peacekeeper coming to collect me. As I'm nearly out the door I turn to look at Finnick. He's still stood at the window, one hand touching the window, one hand on his face. _Why is he so worried about what I do? He still has Stefan. He's strong, he could win. He'll atleast be in the top 6. _I think

When I get onto the train I'm amazed by it's beauty. I can tell Stefan is too, he's stood next to me, mouth wide open. "It's amazing" he whispered.

"Ha, if you think this is good, wait until you get to the Captiol. It's so much better" Cecelia piped up, from behind us. Urgh, I could already tell the stupid Capitol accents are going to annoy me so much.

I slowly make my way through the compartments to get to my room. My room is nearly the size of the room in the Justice Building, which for me, is massive. I open up the wardrobe which is full to the brim with clothes. I take a quick look, it's all simple, nothing to extravagant, which I find surprising, considering the Capitol would have picked these clothes. I've seen how they dress. I'm just glad they don't expect me to dress like them.

I dress quickly in a simple white vest top and tight black trousers. I make a mental note to pick up my reaping outfit for when I get off the train. I'm going to be in the Capitol for the next week, before I get put into the arena, I'd like some small piece of home with me. It was my mothers, from when she was younger. I'm noticeably smaller than she was, so the crisp white fabric, hangs over me, like a sheet, but my mom helped by taking a small, colourful scarf and tying it around my waist, to 'help show off my figure' she said.

I put my hair up into a messy bun and I suddenly realised how hungry I was. I had skipped breakfast, this morning, like every year, on this day. I always lose my appetite the morning of the reaping. Feeling hungry now though, caught me by surprise. I get so nervous about maybe being reaped, I can't eat, but after actually being reaped, I haven't lost my appetite. I seemed to have gained it, if that's possible. I seem to be more hungry than I had ever been. I guess that was a good thing. If I was going to survive in the arena, eating the bare minimal, the best thing to do right now would be to put some weight on.

I slowly make my way back through the compartments, to find Stefan and Finnick sitting at the table. Stefan was eating in silence, while Finnick was staring harshly at his food. "Hey, guys" I smile.

"Hi." Stefan said, coldly. I don't take it personally. I know what he's feeling. I want to shut everyone out, not talk to anyone. I want to be back, swimming in my district. I don't want to be here.

I glance over at Finnick, but he's still staring at his plate, not even acknowledging I'm here. I look over to Stefan and raise an eyebrow, he just shrugs and looks back at his food.

I sit down as far away from them as I could, and put my head in my hands. This is going to be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hai guys :). Thankyou for reading, if anyone is reading at all.. I doubt it, but if you are, thankyou! Haha. I'm trying to post the chapters so they're only a couple of days apart. Please review and lemme' know what you think. Could do with some honest opinions, also it just lets me know that people are enjoying it and if anybody is actually reading it, haha! I hope you like it. :). x**

* * *

**Chapter 3; Finnick's p.o.v **

I'm sat at the table on the train, moving my food around on it's plate. I can't eat it. Not now. I always lose my appetite around the time of the games. It reminds me of my days in the arena. The days I still get nightmares from, even though they were years ago. It reminds me that in a few days, the people I'm going to get to know, the people I'm supposed to help, will be walking to their death and there will be very little I can do to save them.

I look up, just enough to see Annie sitting at the other end of the table, opposite me, with her head in her hands. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for her. Well, I can, on some level, I was there once, not too long ago. But, I had some hope of winning. I had Mags as my mentor. Mags was a great mentor, but she's getting on a bit now, she's not completely there, anymore. She sort of just leaves me to get on with it, of course she tries to help, but she doesn't seem to know what she's doing. It's strange to think that just four years ago she was perfectly sane and she helped me win. What must it be like to have a hopeless mentor like me? I've not had a victor yet. I've only been a mentor for four years, but nearly every one of my tributes seem to die quite early on. What kind of a mentor does that make me?

"Right. Here's whats going to happen. As soon as we get off the train, you will be taken to your rooms, where your prep teams will be waiting for you. They will get you ready to meet your stylist. Your stylist, as you know, will put you in a costume representing District Four, so fishing. You got that?" My voice sounded cold and harsh, like it always does when I'm mentoring.

"We can talk about this later. Why dont we all go and watch the rest of the reapings?" Mags suggested.

The recap of the reapings went on but I couldnt concentrate on it. All I could think about was my tributes. I have to chose which one to keep alive. But which one? Now the decision was all mine. Mags always valued my decision. If I wanted to keep a certain tribute alive, thats who we keep alive, no questions asked, no arguments. I will help both, as much as I can, of course, but at the end of the day, it all comes down to one.

_Who do I chose?_ I ask myself. It's either Annie or Stefan. Annie, who's small, innocent, childlike but absolutely beautiful, with the most beautiful blue eyes. All I can picture is her eyes in the Justice Building. Her blue eyes, have a gorgeous hint of sea green to them. They remind me of my favourite place, the beach. I go there when I need time alone, or to think, or to escape my thoughts and nightmares of my time in the games. But, Annie seems to have accepted her death, she wont try to fight as much, if at all. Whereas Stefan, he's strong, big built, tall, he will fight. He wants to win.

"I'm going to get the rest of the Careers as my allies" The sound of Stefans voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Ha, you'll be lucky" I snort. I cant help but laugh. Like the Careers would have him as an ally. He's strong, yes, but strong enough for them? I'm not sure.

"District Four is basically a Career district now. They know that. They will want me."

"As soon as you get down to the last few, you'll have a knife in your back, quicker than you can blink" I tell him. My girl last year was like that. She thought she was clever, teaming up with the Careers. She got to the last 6, and as she was sleeping one of the other Careers killed her. Just like that. It's what they do. Once you've got down to the very last few, and you've proved you're no longer useful, they don't want you anymore.

"Not if I kill them before they have the chance" He suggests.

"I doubt you'll get the chance. You've trained for this, obviously, but not as much as they have. They were born to be trained for this. Becoming a tribute and winning is much more of an honour in the other districts than it is for us." I sound harsh, and it's not his fault. But I want to give him as much help and information that I can. Then he can make his own decisions, but as long as I tell him what I know, I wont feel fully to blame for him coming home in a coffin. Stefan fell silent, I know he's thinking the same thing.

I glance up at the tv, Distric 12's reapings are on. Two small, weak, underfed kids were picked this year. Like most years. Of course, nobody volunteered. I don't think they've ever had a volunteer. They look a like, like they could be family, maybe cousins or brother and sister. They both have olive skin, with dark hair, and frightened, hollow grey eyes. I think this is called the 'Seam' look.

I know District twelve's mentor, Haymitch. I don't talk to him much, he's always drunk, and when I do, he never really makes any sense. I don't blame him for drinking, though. He won the second Quarter Quell. That year, twice as many kids got reaped, so he went up against 47 other kids, instead of 23. I'm not entirely sure how he won, but, I do know that whatever he did made the Capitol hate him.

"Annie," I say kindly, "What are you planning on doing?" I need to know her plans too, it may give me an indication on who to try help more.

"Oh... I don't know. I hadn't thought about it much" she hesitates, "Getting away from the Cornucopia as soon as the gong sounds. Finding water, that will be my first priority. If I can find a lake or stream or pond, I can easily fish with the materials around. I could easily make a net. Im small, so I can hide in small places, and just trying to survive as long as I can, I guess"

"Good plan" I say, giving her my best smile.

I know who I want to save. I want to save Annie. But what if Mags wouldn't want to? Stefan probably has a much better chance of surviving, even if he does want to team up with the Careers. Annie seems smart, though. She seems like she knows what she's doing, or how to survive for a while, at least. I don't want to see either of them die. I want them to both come out of that arena alive, but I know it's impossible. I know I have to chose. I want Annie to come out. There's something about her, something I can't understand, something that makes me want her to survive, more than anyone else. I can't put my finger on what it is, I just know she has to come out of the games alive.

After a few minutes of silence Stefan slowly gets up and walks out of the carriage. "What was wrong with him?" Annie asked.

"Who knows." I sigh.

"Are you okay, Finnick?"

"Of course I am" I smile.

"You don't look it" she frowned.

"It doesn't matter about me." I laughed softly. "It's you and Stefan I'm worried about"

"Worried? Why?"

"Being reaped isn't exactly the nicest feeling. I remember how I felt when I got reaped. It was the most horrific experience of my life"

"Really? You seemed so cool and casual all the time"

"I'm good at hiding my feelings." I shrug.

"Like now?" Annie smiled her gorgeous smile.

"Yes, like now... Actually, no. If I was good at hiding my feelings, you wouldn't be able to see something's wrong" I say.

"You don't have to be a genius to work it out, Finnick. You're worse than me" she laughed.

"Hey," I said, shoving her slightly. "I'm actually normally pretty good at hiding my feelings."

"Don't shove me" she laughed, shoving me back.

"Or what?" I teased.

"Give me a second to think of something" she giggled.

"Because there's nothing you can do?"

"Shut up" she laughed, shoving me again.

"Are you looking forward to seeing the Capitol?" I asked.

"Yes! What's it like?"

"Beautiful, like you can't even imagine" I say. Annie smiles at me, looking me in the eyes. Her eyes lit up, like I'd never seen, it only made them look more beautiful.

"Finnick!" Cecelia squeaked.

"Hey, Cecelia" I groan. She's so wrapped up in herself, I don't even think she noticed I really didn't want to speak to her. Cecelia had been our escort for years. She was okay at first, but now, I've found myself disliking her more and more. Her Capitol accent seems to be more annoying than the rest.

"Where is Stefan? We're nearly at the Capitol!"

"He'll be here when he's had some time a lone." I say, trying not to snap. I can see Annie supress a smile. She really is good at reading my feelings.

"Annie. Go find him." She sighs.

I see Annie start to get up, without hesitation. "No, Annie. Don't. He'll come back when he's ready. He's probably in his compartment. All he needs is some time a lone before he gets to the Capitol where everybody will be all over him."

"Fine. I'll go find him" Cecelia snaps, walking out the compartment.

"She doesn't take a hint, does she?" Annie smiles.

"No." I sigh. "She does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Even if you tell her not too."

"How have you put up with her for so long?" She whispers.

"I'm really not sure" I laugh.

Before I know it, Cecelia is back in our compartment with Stefan.

"He wouldn't of been that hard to find, Annie" she said, harshly.

"Don't talk to her like that." I snap.

"Finnick, it's fine." Annie says, quietly.

"Stefan, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Okay." he says, walking over to the table, in the far corner, out of the way of everybody else. I follow him and sit down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Honestly? No, Finnick. I'm not. I'm scared, about being a tribute. I'm nervous about going to the Capitol. I'm worried about when I get into the games. I miss my family, even though I've not long seen them. I just want to be at home" he whispered.

"I know. There's nothing I can say or do to to stop you feeling like that. But, I'm here for you. Whenever. Whatever the time, even if you just need to talk about your feelings. You shouldn't keep them bottled up. I'm here to help you any way I can." I say, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"We're here!" Cecelia announced. Annie and Stefan rush to stare out the window in awe.

"Wow, it's unbelievable." Annie and Stefan said, in unison.

_Yeah, unbelievable. Unbeli_e_vable the Capitol would allow innocent kids to die for their own entertainment. _I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this chapter is really short, and probably really shit, idk. But, the next couple chapters are hopefully a lot better. Sorry for it being so rubbish. :(! **

**Also, I've started on a new fanfic, it's a Clato one. It's a lot longer and in my opinion, probably a hell of a lot better. Idk, I think I just feel that one more at the moment. Haha, so please check that one out, and let me know what you think about that one too. **

**Review, honest opinions etc, please. :) thankyou. **

* * *

**Chapter 4; Annie's p.o.v**

"Hi, Annie. I'm Dixie, your stylist." I turn around to see a tall, slim man standing in front of me. He seems nice enough, but he has the usual Capitol changes to his body. His skin is tinted a blue/green colour, just like the ocean, and his hair matches. I dont understand why people of the Capitol modify their bodies in this way. Do they realise how ridiculous they look to everybody else?

"Hello. Wow, what an interesting shade your skin is" I say politely, with my best smile. I want him to explain, but I dont want to sound rude by asking, I need to be on his good side if Im going to make a good impression on the sponsors.

He gives a light chuckle "thank you, darling. I guess it looks silly to you, not being from the Capitol. I know some people here take it over the top. Even I think they look too strange sometimes" He laughs again. "I wanted to match your district, so I tried to get the colour of the sea. This is what I want to do with your costume."

_What? Does he mean he wants to make me look like that? _I give him a strange look, unsure of what he means, he takes it as a clear indication that he needs to go on.

"I don't mean I want to dye your skin, if that's what you're thinking. I want to make you like the sea. Stefan, will be in a costume to do with fishing."

"Okay... So, what am I going to be wearing?"

Dixie chuckles again. "All in good time, darling. I want to get your hair and makeup done, before we get onto your outfit" I suddenly become scared, nervous, excited and happy all at once.

After a hour or two of Dixie working his magic on me, he allows me to look in the mirror. I don't recognise the person staring back at me. The young woman staring back at me is beautiful. I am normally pretty, at best. My long brown hair is in waves down my back. I'm not sure how he did it, but in the light, it gives off a deep blue shine. There are small crystals attached to bits of my hair, to give off a sprinkling water effect. My face hasn't been touched much. Just a bit of eyeliner here and blusher there, just to bring out my features. Especially my eyes. My eyes are deep blue but have strong hints of green in them. Most people say they remind them of the ocean. The dress Dixie has me in is beautiful. It's long, flowing and a beautiful shade of deep blue with more crystal droplets that sparkle in the light.

"Now, in the moving chariot, your dress with flow out, and because of the different layers, it will look like waves" Dixie beams. I can see how proud he is of his masterpiece.

"Thank you, Dixie. Thank you so much." I whisper, so quietly it's barely audible.

"We need to get you to the chariot, or you'll be late." He says, hurrying me out the door.

As I reach the Chariot I can see the tributes around me. Most of them are beautiful. District one does Luxury items, so they are dressed in beautiful outfits, that look like thousands of diamonds stuck together. District three are electronics, so they're dressed with wires sticking out everywhere. I catch a glimpse of district twelve who are coal miners. I cant help but feel sorry for them. They're the least liked district and their stylists seem to think so too. They're in their usual coal miners outfits with black makeup on their face.

I step onto the chariot with Stefan. He's wearing a suit, which was made by weaving different materials together, the same way you would to make fishing nets. The material used mostly is seaweed. It gives off a smell that reminds me of back home. His outfit is different, and normal, compared to most, but he looks very handsome, all the same. "Have you seen District twelve?" he snorts.

"Yes, it's sad isn't it." I sigh.

"Sad? No. It's a good thing for us. The less sponsors district twelve get, the more chance we have of getting them."

"I don't care about getting more sponsors. It's sad. Noone cares about them and even their stylists, who's supposed to help them, doesn't care, they don't care if they don't make an impression or get sponsors. They dont care if they die" I hiss.

Stefan looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Stefan, you didn't. All of this does." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well, you look beautiful, you really do" he whispers back.

"Thank you, Stefan. You look really good too."

"Ha, not compared to you" He laughs lightly. I give him one last smile, and then we're off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it :)! Review, etc. :) x3**

* * *

**Chapter 5; finnick's p.o.v**

As I'm watching the recap of the tributes' chariots, only one thing is in my mind. Annie Cresta is beautiful. I'm obviously not the only one who thinks so, due to the amount of people screaming her name as she rode past. _She will be easy to get sponsors for. _I think to myself.

I stare at the screen in awe. How could someone who was so childlike, innocent and delicate be turned into someone so beautiful and mature in just a few short hours? Stefan, looks good too, of course. He looks stronger, bigger and more handsome. The stylists for district four are amazing. They always do their best.

"Stefan, what are your strong points? What will you be able to do in the arena?"

"I'm strong, I'm fast, I can swim and I have a good aim. That's probably not going to to be much use, but it should help me for a while" I hear the sadness in his voice.

"No, that's good. All of it is good. There's usually always going to be fighting, if you're strong and someone's going to come at you with a knife, you might have more of a chance at getting the knife away from you. Swimming will be a good idea if the tribute is a lot stronger than you. Most of them wont be able to swim. It will most likely only be you two that can. You can easily get away from them until you figure out a plan. Use your aim to get fish or other animals. Be smart, you know what the game makers are like. Make sure they're not poisonous. Got it?" my voice sounds cold and hard again. It's one of the few times I sound like a proper mentor. I hate sounding like this, but at this stage, it's urgent I do.

"Thanks, Finnick. Any other advice?"

"In the training sessions, try stay away from things you're really good at. Save it for the training sessions. Learn how to tie a rope... Learn about edible plants. Try not to show them what you're made of. Of course you might want to scare the other tributes a little bit, if you feel like you can, but don't let them see how strong you are or how smart you are. That goes for both of you. Annie, what can you do?"

"I'm fast, I can swim really well, make nets, make snares, fish, and I'm smart enough to make plans quickly. I could probably climb trees quickly, if I tried, I'm small enough. I'm not sure though."

"Great. All you have to do is outsmart the others and you should be able to make it far."

"But... Finnick.. I... No... It doesn't matter..." She hesitates.

"Annie, what's wrong? I told you I'm here, you can talk to me. I want to help you."

"I dont want to hurt anyone. I don't want to kill anyone." she whispers. She's back to being the small, innocent little girl again.

_Of course she doesn't. _I think. _How can I save her if she doesn't want to save herself? _

"Annie, you may have to. A lot of people say they wont, but when it comes down to it, you might. Even if you badly injure them and get away, it's better than nothing. If they're that badly injured, they'll probably die on their own anyway." I'm trying to help, but I know I'm not. "It's late. You should go to your rooms. I'll come check on you soon, talk more, if you're still awake"

They both get up, silently and go to their rooms without another sound. I start thinking about when I was here. What I was thinking, how I was feeling. I remember Mags telling me how to survive, giving me advice. I was only 14. I hate thinking about my days in the arena. The days I think about them, I hardly sleep at night, the nightmares get too much. I try to push the memories to the back of my mind, but during the games and the victory tours, I cant stop thinking about them, and it gives me even worse nightmares than usual.

"I hate this, Mags. How do I lead them to their death, like every year?"

"Finn, you're taking this harder than most years. What's wrong?"

"I've had enough, Mags. I can't do this. How have you done it so long?" I feel the tears running down my cheeks. "I feel like a monster, Mags"

My thoughts go back to District twelve's mentor, Haymitch, again. Now I know why he turned to alcohol. He's been a mentor for over twenty years, and not once has he had a victor. Every year, for twenty years, he's had to watch as both tributes from his district, die slow, agonising deaths. Even while he was in the games, he watched as one of his district partners, died slowly and painfully. He sat with her, and waited until she had passed. It's enough to turn anyone into an alcoholic.

Mags gets up and slowly comes over to sit by me. I feel her soft grip over my shoulders as she tries to comfort me. "Is this about the girl?" She whispers. I feel shocked. About Annie? Why would this be about Annie?

"What? Annie? Why would it be about her? No, this is about us, leading them to their death, with nothing we can do about it! This is about the Capitol making me feel like a monster!" I hear my voice raising, but I cant lower it. I know I shouldn't say things about the Capitol here, but really, whos' going to tell them? The Avoxes?

"Finnick, I know you. This isn't just about that. It's about something else. I've seen the way you look at her. I know how you feel"

The way I feel? What?

"Mags, I don't feel anything for her. She's just a girl. A girl I have to watch die, like the rest of them!" I'm shouting now.

"Finn, calm down, please. Don't make things bad for yourself." I can hear Mags pleading and I know she's right. The Capitol controls everything, I don't know if they will be able to find out the things I say here, but they probably have some way of knowing. Anything bad I say about the Capitol, will just make things bad for myself.

"I'm going to talk to them. I'll speak to you later." I sound cold, again. I glance back at Mags and she's looking at me, with sadness, guilt and hope in her eyes.


End file.
